Miaka Yuki (Canon, Manga)/Hacklar
Summary Miaka Yuki is the main protagonist of the 1990s manga / anime Fushigi Yûgi . In the real world, she's a regular middle school student - until that day, when she finds a mysterious book with the title "The Universe of the Four Gods" . Upon opening the book , Miaka is warped (physically) into that parallel world , wherein the story of the book takes place . There, inside the book, Miaka becomes a part of the story , she encounters Tamahome - one of the 7 Celestial Warriors of Suzaku, and they fall in love. Miaka stays in that parallel world of the book , where she is destined to be the "priestess of Suzaku", destined to find additional Celestial Warriors , and eventually destined to summon the Beast God Suzaku himself - in order to provide a positive ending for her story. While Miaka might not be a well trained martial artist with lots of power feats herself, her dangerous journey still requires her to overcome and to withstand superhuman (and supernatural) forces, of which a regular human wouldn't be capable of. Powers and Stats Tier: ' *at least '''9-B '''physically (Durability) *at least '''7-B ' by summoning Suzaku *plausibly '''2-C by letting Suzaku deal with low multiversal threats like Tenko *possibly up to 1-A '''by commanding Suzaku to grant her wishes '''Name: Miaka Yuki Origin: Fushigi Yûgi Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Priestess of Suzaku Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chi Manipulation, Summoning, Reality Warping, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation , Forcefield Creation , Electricity Absorption and Reflection via Hotohori's Sacred Sword, Resistance to Ice Manipulation (1) -> (2)) Attack Potency: at least Peak Human ( Overpowered a thug with Wrestling Moves), much higher by using the Wish granting powers of the Beast God Suzaku : Suzaku is a divine being , who exists across all dimensions, and who has access to a power that exists beyond the limits of space, time and worlds . Suzaku - in combination with the other Beast Gods, was powerful enough to seal away Demon God Tenko, who threatened the existence of at least two distinct realities : the Real World (1), as well as the "Universe Of the 4 Gods" (2) which exists inside the scroll of the same name and within its own dimension. The power to seal a being like Tenko suggests something like a minimum Reality Warping Tier of Low Multiverse Level (or better) Speed: at least Superhuman Speed and Reactions in Close Combat Situations (dodged an attack from a tiger), likely Supersonic (dodged multiple lightning bolts )' '''or even '''faster' Lifting Strength: Athlete Class Striking Strength: at least Human Class Durability: at least Wall Level (tanked and survived a Chi-Blast from Nakago who was trying to kill , and here is an example for what Nakago's Chi-Blasts can do casually) Stamina: average Range: Standard Melee Range with Wrestling , Interdimensional or Low Multiversal range via Wish Granting (a Beast God can (physically) warp a character from that dimension which holds the "Universe of the 4 Gods" (the world inside of the book) to that dimension which holds the "Real Universe" (and vice versa) Standard Equipment: usually unarmed , but was temporarily equipped with Hotohori's Sacred Sword, too Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: She tries to solve problems all by herself and then runs away from Tamahome too often, which frequently gets her into trouble vs dangerous enemies Notable Attacks/Techniques: Wrestling Miaka is capable of performing a Clothesline and a German Suplex Reddish Chi Barrier of the Priestess of Suzaku, which can be triggered automatically if she is in danger of being raped Summoning ''' : If certain conditions are met, Miaka can summon the Beast God Suzaku , who resembles a reddish big bird or a phoenix '''Commanding Suzaku's Divine Powers: Once Suzaku was summoned, Miaka can then intertwine and merge with the God , and by using the God's Divine Powers, up to three of Miaka's wishes can be granted Category:Hacklar Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 7